


Pining

by Mephilia



Series: Girls Like Girls [2]
Category: Yanderella (Video Game)
Genre: At least that I found anyway, Closeted Character, F/F, Fuck Mr. Protagonist Yatarou, Honoka and Hinata should just marry each other, Lesbian Character, Pining, Self-Hatred, Short and kinda crappy but oh well, There's almost 0 content for this game, emailing, especially this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephilia/pseuds/Mephilia
Summary: Hinata moved away to Tokyo, crushing any hope that a seven-year old Honoka could ever have of asking if Hinata thought two brides could come together.Now, at age thirteen, Honoka still doesn't have an answer. She is, however, pining at 2AM.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Honoka has powerful lesbian vibes. the summary addresses this that is all

It was two in the morning, and Honoka knew she had to sleep. There was a math test in no more than eight hours, and Lord only knew she was the worst in her class at the subject. At a lowly 24%, she knew she couldn't afford to slack off. She couldn't afford to mess around. She couldn't afford to stay awake at night and let her heart beat out of her chest at every  _bzzt bzzt!_ that her cellphone emitted. One such sound struck her as her eyes were fluttering shut, and she was wide awake again in an instant.

 **Hinata ♥**  
**Subject: Chatterboxes **  
_I really miss you and Yatarou.  
You know, I remembered something that really made me laugh. You never really did brush your hair when we were little. I remember having to brush it for you whenever I wanted to braid it. God, how you HATED when I wanted to braid your hair!_

Honoka was pretty sure that her heart slammed against her rib cage so hard it caused damage. At least, that was how it felt. How she loved that Hinata was able to remember even the littlest things. It made Honoka so incredibly happy that these little memories—these little memories about  _Honoka_ —still meant something to Hinata. 

 **Me**  
**Subject: Chatterboxes**  
_Nothing's really changed. I haven't brushed my hair since last week._

Honoka so desperately wanted to add that she wished that Hinata would brush her hair for her. It would be knotty and painful, without a doubt, but it would be Hinata doing it. Like she did when they were younger. 

 **Hinata ♥**  
**Subject: Chatterboxes ** _  
If my mother stops forcing so much work on me, maybe I'll be able to come visit and brush your hair for you. ☺_

Something about that smiley face at the end seemed to send Honoka's heart and soul into overdrive. Hinata was offering to come and brush her hair if she could. Perhaps it wasn't an entirely serious proposition on Hinata's part, but Honoka liked to think it was. Oh, how her heart ached to see Hinata again.  
Honoka's phone buzzed, taking her attention away from her heart banging the drums of her rib cage.

 **Hinata ♥**  
**Subject: Chatterboxes**  
_I just realized the time! I have to go to sleep, and so do you! We have school in the morning! Goodnight, Honoka! Sweet dreams! Say hi to Yatarou for me!_

Honoka couldn't help but frown; she wouldn't be able to speak to Hinata for the rest of the night. She placed her cellphone on the nightstand and laid back on her bed, hands resting on her tummy as she gazed up at the dim ceiling above her. Her heart was still aflutter, rapidly piling on the reminders that she was inconceivably and irrevocably in love with Hinata. Not that it mattered, really—she knew for a fact that Hinata always had and always would harbour feelings for Yatarou. It was a little depressing, and very disheartening to think of.  
Honoka closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, curling up and tucking her hands under her head. Perhaps she'd be able to have Hinata in her dreams.


End file.
